This invention relates generally to a support system for articles to be decorated and more particularly to one wherein articles to be decorated, such as containers, bottles and the like, are moved directly into engagement with an article supporting means and delivered to a decorating station.
Various types of containers, bottles and other articles are decorated or provided with other identifying indicia both prior to and after filling of the container. It is generally recognized that during the application of such indicia, the container must be supported to provide for proper registration and accurate positioning of the indicia. This is further necessary in those instances where labels are to be applied without any wrinkling or other damage to the decoration.
In numerous instances, it is desired to support the container at its base while being decorated. Superior decorating is obtained when the container is supported in a housing which supports the container about its entire lower peripheral shape. However, because of the contour characteristics of the various types of containers being decorated, feeding of the container into such a support must be from above. Sliding or direct conveying of the container into the support system is thus precluded. By the means disclosed herein a system is provided which permits the direct feeding of articles or other containers to be decorated into a support system which is adequate for supporting and restricting movement of the article while at a decorating station.